


The Other Side of a Daydream

by QuokkaFoxtrot



Series: Dead Letter Chorus [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anniversary, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Porn, Porn With Plot, Riding, plorn, relationship changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuokkaFoxtrot/pseuds/QuokkaFoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made it through their first year. Newt has Secret Anniversary Plans, man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few months after [Cold and Shivering Warm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1169708).
> 
> Beta by Antheia. Mistakes by Me.
> 
> Title from Jebediah's 'La Di Da Da' off _Slightly Odway_.
> 
> Posting and Chronological orders for Dead Letter Chorus available in the notes [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/66677).

Hermann pushes the plate away and leans back in his seat, smiling at Newt through the candlelight. The remnants of a freshly cooked shepherd's pie sit between them and he rubs his stomach lazily.

"As good as it was a year ago," He says fondly as Newt puts his fork down.

"Not better?" Newt asks with a cheeky grin.

"You surpass your own talents every day; I'm afraid the English language just cannot keep up with your exploits," Hermann says lavishly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Flatterer," Newt says as he starts to clean up.

"I try." Hermann lifts his cutlery to let Newt stack his plate on top. "Now, what are these Secret Anniversary Plans you refuse to let me in on?"

Newt stands and picks up the dishes, leaning over to give Hermann a quick peck on the lips. "You'll see. Go sit on the couch while I go get it ready." He gives him a sly grin as he briskly walks to the kitchen and dumps everything in the sink. He makes his way back and catches Hermann halfway to the couch, wrapping an arm around his waist and stretching up for a kiss. He grins as Hermann follows his lips as he breaks away and walks backward towards the hall, giving a not-particularly-apologetic shrug. "Hey, Secret Anniversary Plans, man. Sit down, I'll be back soon. Keep your blazer on." He spins around and jogs down the hall to the bedroom.

Hermann shakes his head and sits on the couch, reaching back to lock his cane into the clasps Newt had installed under the window. He relaxes and lets his head rest against the cushions. "Are you going to be long?" He calls down the hall, wondering if he should find something to occupy himself.

"Patience, Dr. Gottlieb! Patience!" comes the response from behind the closed bedroom door and Hermann snorts. He leans forward and grabs his notebook from the coffee table, pulling out a pencil from the spine and halfheartedly going through his day's work.

"Close your eyes! No peeking!" Newt yells as he cracks the door open.

Hermann rolls his eyes and flips his notebook closed, tossing it onto the table and leaning back once more. "Really, Newton?" 

"I'm not coming out until you close 'em."

Hermann sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"I can _see_ you, Hermann."

Hermann lets out another sigh, shaking his head as he closes his eyes and covers them with his hands even as his mouth quirks into a small smile. He hears the bedroom door swing all the way open and the sound of Newt padding down the hall barefoot. He cocks an ear as he hears Newt place something on the arm of the couch and then lower himself between Hermann's legs. He feels Newt begin to undo his belt and raises an eyebrow.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet." Newt's hands quickly unhook the trouser button and spread the flaps open. "Commando, huh? That's not like you."

"I thought I might have need for... a 'quick escape', as it were, tonight," Hermann says with a smirk; he wasn't able to surprise Newt often, but when he did he found it to be most gratifying.

"I like a man who comes prepared," Newt says as he reaches into Hermann's pants and pulls him out, tugging his trousers down further and tucking something in between the zipper and his sensitive flesh.

"Really, Newton, how much longer do I have to have my eyes closed?" Hermann grouses, secretly pleased that Newt was going to so much trouble.

"Not long now," Newt says, breath ghosting over Hermann's dick before he drags his lips over the soft skin and sucks him in. 

Hermann gasps, back arching into the sensation, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes as he feels himself harden in the wet warmth of Newt's mouth. "Newton! _Newt_ , _please_." He begs and feels Newt pull off and he wishes he hadn't said anything.

"Mmm, perfect," Newt says and Hermann can hear him smacking his lips as he stands, pushing himself up using Hermann's knees. "Just a little longer."

Hermann feels the headrest move and then Newt's kneeling on either side of his thighs. 

"Now you can look."

Hermann pulls his hands away and opens his eyes to see Newt hovering over him, naked. 

"Happy Anniversary," Newt said with a soft smile, leaning down to kiss him slowly.

Hermann pushes up into the kiss, hands sliding around Newt's torso to hold him close.

"Thank you, Newton," he says as he pulls away for breath. "Not that I don't appreciate your efforts, but... why all the secrecy if you just wanted to have sex on the couch?"

"This isn't just 'sex on the couch', Hermann,' Newt says as he leans back to sit on his haunches, hands resting on Hermann's chest. "Do you remember the first time we had sex? Wait, no, the first time you fucked me?"

"I try to remember every time. I don't want to forget a second." Hermann says smirking as Newt cups his jaw and leans down to kiss him.

"Mmm, this is why I keep you," Newt says against Hermann's lips and rests his forehead against Hermann's. "The first time you fucked me was on our second date, so, technically the anniversary of that's tomorrow, but we don't really need a repeat performance of our first date." 

"And why is that?" Hermann raises an eyebrow as Newt pulls back; he has fond memories of their first date.

"You made me come in my pants, Hermann. That's not really first anniversary level sexcapades."

"Pity," Hermann says with a sniff and Newt's eyes go wide.

"Huh," he says, and Hermann can see the cogs turning in his mind as he stares off into space for a moment before shaking his head. "Maybe another time." Newt leans back and picks a condom off the arm of the couch and reaches between them to stroke Hermann as he continues to talk. "The first time was almost exactly like this; you were fully dressed and, well, I had a shirt on, but we don't have to be sticklers." He rips open the condom packet with his teeth, pulling it out and spitting the wrapper to the side. He reaches between them, stroking Hermann slowly a few times before rolling the condom on and leaning forward. He grins, lip bitten between his teeth, as he angles Hermann's dick and slides slowly down with a low contented sound from his throat. 

"Is _that_ what you were doing?" Hermann gasps, hands flying up to hold Newt firmly by the hips as he feels himself enveloped in tight warmth.

"Uh huh," Newt says as he starts to move at a slow, self-indulgent pace. "Surprised?"

"Disappointed," Hermann says and slides a hand around to touch where they're joined, fingers slipping through lube to feel his latex sheathed dick sliding into Newt. "I would have liked to watch... Perhaps I could have helped you..."

"Next anniversary," Newt tells him with a smirk. "Mmm, keep doing that." Newt closes his eyes and kisses him as Hermann's fingers continue to slide around the sensitive ring of muscle, making Newt shiver. 

Hermann's spare hand runs down Newt's thigh, pressing firmly into the lightly haired skin - no doubt worn away by his insistence on wearing ridiculously tight trousers - before moving back up to grasp his arse cheek and pull him open wider.

"Fuck, Hermann, yes, just like that, just like- Wait, no, nonono." Newt plants his hands on Hermann's shoulders and pushes himself to sit up, hips slowing as he closes his eyes to catch his breath. "You're derailing all my plans by being sexy."

"I apologise for being sexy during sex," Hermann says breathless and slightly annoyed and trying to find a comfortable position where he can thrust up into Newt at will.

"I should have expected it. Should have known you'd distract me. It's- Secret Anniversary Plans, man. I'm working something here." There's tension in Newt's hands on Hermann's shoulders and he looks slightly crestfallen. "I didn't think this through this well enough. There was- I was going to tell you a story and I had to say- There were- Things. And- Fuck, I'm fucking this up. I should have known I would fuck this up. It's too important for me not to. Fuck. I'm sor-"

"Newton, look at me," Hermann says, bringing his hands up to hold Newt's face and direct his gaze. He's never seen Newt get agitated and anxious during sex before and it's worrying. "Breathe. You are not fucking this up. You _have not_ fucked this up. Are you with me?"

"Yeah, yes. I'm with you. I'm with you. I-" Newt cuts himself off, stares at Hermann, and blinks slowly as he tries to control his breathing. "I, uh. You-... There's lube on my face." 

Hermann pulls his hand away from Newt's face and sees the outline of his fingers glistening in the light on his cheek. "Sorry," Hermann says and lowers his hand, looking for a place to wipe it off and, finding nowhere, resting it gingerly on Newt's hip. "Now we've both made a hash of things and can continue forth as equals?"

"I guess that's fair," Newt says with a half-smile and a small huff of laughter. "Just grab the emergency fuck-pack for me, would you? I can't kiss you with lube on my face."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Hermann asks as he feels back between the couch cushions until he can pull out the Ziploc bag, open it up, and hand the wet-wipe to Newt.

"You got a better name?" Newt asks as he tears open the package and wipes down the side of his face, lifting Hermann's hand to wipe off his fingers and hip before dropping the tissue on the armrest.

"I don't suppose I do," Hermann says and slides his now lube-free hand up the side of Newt's face and into his hair to draw him down into a soft, reassuring kiss. "Now... tell me your story, Newton." 

"Okay... I can do this. I can do this..." Newt leans down and kisses Hermann again, rocking at an almost frustratingly slow rhythm as he pulls back slightly to look Hermann in the eye. "The first time you fucked me was so fucking good - right here on this couch; I couldn't remember wanting anything more. It wasn't even laziness, it was just- You touched me and my brain short-circuited - all I could think about was how much I wanted you in me."

Hermann slides his hands down to clutch at Newt's hips, trying to resist the urge to speed up the pace. He focusses on Newt's mouth and everything he's saying and tries not to think about his dick and the wet warmth surrounding it.

Newt rests his elbows on Hermann's chest, leaning forward to change the angle slightly and rise up a little on each roll. "It wasn't our b-best time - nothing's going to beat the time you made me come so hard I passed out and scared the shit out of you, at- at least for me - but it was our most important. Until now." Newt stretches a little to kiss Hermann and loses himself in it, speeding up a little as his tongue slides against Hermann's. Eventually, he pulls away, pressing his forehead against Hermann's as he stares him in the eye and continues talking.

"You were s-still fully clothed, didn't even take off your blazer, just pulled your dick out of your pants and gave me one of the top ten fucks of my life." Newt laughs a little breathlessly, kissing Hermann quickly before continuing. "T-told you after that I wanted to do this; sit you down, pull your dick out and ride you. Never did. Thought n-now would be a good time."

Newt pushes himself back up, hands firm against Hermann's shoulders as he rises and falls on Hermann's dick, breath stuttering a little as he opens his eyes to look down at Hermann with heavy lids.

"You're always so- so buttoned up... and covered... and lay-layered... and that's- that's fine. I love it. I love _you_... Whatever- whatever you want to give me is g-good. I'll take it. But- but this is me. Everything. It's yours. _I'm_ yours. I love you s-so fucking much it _hurts_. Fuck, _I love you_." Newt's speed had been picking up during his speech until it reached a frenetic pace; Newt pushing up off Hermann's shoulders and all but slamming back down and all Hermann can do is let out a ragged _Newton_ and reach up and to grasp him by the back of the head and pull him down into a fevered kiss. 

Newt whimpers into the kiss, letting out desperate, needy sounds as he fucks himself on Hermann's dick, trying to get across exactly how much he means every word in the press of lips and swipe of tongue. He cries out as Hermann pulls away, breathing roughly and staring at him intensely, before he feels his head being pulled to the side and Hermann's lips sliding down his neck. His hips stutter as Hermann latches on at a spot that's sure to be visible and starts to suck.

"Fuck, yes, _yes_. Do it, Hermann, fuck, _harder_." Newt's voice sounds desperate, echoing around the room, the slight tinge of pain zinging straight to his cock as Hermann's fingers wrap around him and start to pull in time with the suction on this neck.

Newt's hands come up, clutching Hermann's head to his neck as he rolls his hips; down onto Hermann's cock, up into his hand. He whimpers as Hermann pulls away, drags his lip to another spot and starts all over again. Newt's hips stutter and a low _Hermann_ draws out ragged and raw from his throat as Hermann fists Newt's cock with a twist of his wrist and feels him clench down around him, come spurting out and striping his hand and shirt.

Hermann raises from Newt's neck to watch him come; head thrown back, glasses askew, mouth hanging open and lips glistening. He looks down to see the head of Newt's dick sliding obscenely into and out of his fist as another spurt of ejaculate flies out and lands on him. He tightens his grip as Newt's pace slows, milking him until Newt bats his hand away and leans forward to kiss him sloppily. 

"God, Hermann... I love you. So... so fucking much. Want you to come." Newt's panting and breathless but he's squeezing around Hermann's cock and rolling his hips again and Hermann's hands clutch at Newt's hips to pull him down as he plants his foot on the floor and starts to thrust up. "Fuck me, Hermann. Want to feel you come in me. Want you to feel so good. Give it to me. Fuck, I love your dick. Give it to m-"

Hermann silences Newt with a kiss taking in every syllable that tries to escape. His fingers are tight on Newt's hips in an almost punishing grip and Newt's hands are running all over his chest and neck and up into his hair and he's still talking through the kiss disconnected words like _love_ and _fuck_ and long drawn out _yeses_. His entire body is awash in pleasure and love and he's not even going to regret the pain tomorrow and he thrusts up harder and harder and everything's building and he can feel it coming it's rushing through him like an unstoppable force and everything is bright and perfect and pure and he's flying.

He comes back to himself to Newt pressed against his chest, head resting on his shoulder and pressing light, sporadic kisses to Hermann's neck. Hermann turns his head, nuzzles the side of Newt's face until he can kiss him slow and lazy and warm in the afterglow. He raises a hand and runs it through Newt's hair and stares at him reverently, a part of him wondering how he got to be so lucky even as the cogs are turning in the rest of his mind. His hand slides down and he's pushing at Newt's shoulder until he sits up on his haunches with a confused grumble, staring at Hermann with a frown.

Hermann's fingers fumble at the buttons of his shirt - he's still panting and breathless and he wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around Newt and bask in the afterglow but this is _important_ ; he needs Newt to know. He throws Newt a grateful look as he starts undoing a button midway up his stomach and between them they manage to get his shirt mostly open.

"This is- This isn't to keep _you out_." Hermann looks up at Newt determinedly, trying to even out his breathing, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. "It's to keep _me in_. You're already in here." He places Newt's hand over his heart. "You're in _here_."

He knows it's ridiculous and mawkish but it makes Newt stare at him with a mix of awe and wonder and love and he would give anything to keep Newt looking at him that way.

"Move in with me," Newt blurts and his eyes widen. "I- uh. I wasn't going to ask you right now. I was going to do it later. Later tonight later. But, um, I guess that cat's out of the bag now?" Newt bites his lip and looks down at Hermann with worry in his eyes. "I, uh, I mean it, though. For real, this time. You and your things and no safety net to keep it from being really real. Just you and me making... making a home. Is that- Do you think that's something you would want to do?"

Hermann stares up at Newt and he should be responding but his chest is tightening and all he can do is watch as Newt shifts uncomfortably and dislodges his softening dick and then they're both shuddering at the unexpected sensation.

Newt recovers first, no doubt spurred on by the anxiety coursing through his system and his fingers clench on Hermann's side. "I've- I've got a guy coming around to look at where we can put in an elevator and-... and we can get rid of things to make room for your stuff. You can have the office if you want. I never use it much anyway and- Is this- Was this wrong? Have I taken it too far? I took it too far, didn't I? I didn't- I'm sorry. You don't have to- I'll just-" Newt's shifting to the side to move away and Hermann can't have that. 

"Newt, no, don't-" Hermann says through a throat tight and strained and wraps his arms around Newt to pull him down. Their heads bump together painfully and then Hermann's apologising and smoothing a hand over Newt's forehead, checking for damage, and Newt's still looking at him, unsettled and wary and Hermann has to kiss him.

"Yes. Yes, Newton," he breathes against Newt's lips. "I want- I will. I want to come home to you. Every night." Hermann says and then all he can do is close his mouth and swallow and nod and try not to let everything spill out at once. 

He's never had this before and it hasn't been something he's thought about. Home was where he kept his belongings. Home was where he went when he wasn't out or at work. Home was never warmth and laughter and comfort. Home was never a _person_.

"Really? You _really_ really? Really?" And then Newt's laughing into his mouth, fingers sliding up the back of his neck to tangle in his short hair and hold him close and his joy can't be contained in the kiss. He's pressing against Hermann as though if he just got near enough they could merge and the sight of that much happiness directed at _him_ is almost overwhelming. He turns his head, slides it down to rest in the crook of Newt's neck, arms wrapped tight around Newt's torso, and reminds himself to breathe; that's it's real; that he gets to have this. 

"You okay?" Newt asks, he's still breathless with laughter and Hermann can't begrudge him that even when he's in the midst of having a minor internal meltdown about getting everything he'd never let himself want. 

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," he says and he doesn't think he's lying. He turns his head to rest on Newt's shoulder and opens his eyes and right in front of him are the marks he put there - dark and visible even surrounded by the blotchy flush of Newt's pale skin. He brings a hand around and traces a finger over them, feeling Newt shiver against him. "Would you-... Would you reciprocate?" he asks and he shouldn't sound so apprehensive but everything feels so delicate and fragile and he doesn't want to say the wrong thing and shatter the illusion.

"You- you want me to move in with you? I don't- how would that work? Wait, you want me to move into your apartment? I- we could do that, but I kind of own this place so- _Oh_ , or- or, you want to get somewhere completely new? Somewhere that isn't mine or yours but _ours_? That could- that could work, but-"

"Newton," Hermann cuts him off softly but he's so caught up in everything bubbling away inside himself that he can't quiet his mind enough to untangle and soothe Newt's anxiety. "This," he says instead, stroking his fingers over Newt's neck. "Would you reciprocate _this_?"

"Oh! Oh... You want... you want me to give you a hickey?" Newt asks and he's craning his head to the side to see Hermann's face. 

"Mark me." Hermann swallows heavily and sits up straighter to look at Newt and he knows he must look like he's about to throw up - and as much as it would ruin the evening, he can't guarantee that he won't - but everything has become suddenly so important and his stomach's churning like his body doesn't know what to do with this much happiness. And clearly it doesn't.

"Hey, it's okay." Newt says, smoothing a hand down the side of his face and cupping his jaw soothingly. "I'm not saying 'no'. It's just... it's not usually your thing."

"I want- I want you to make it visible. I want people to be able to see that there's someone who wants me in his life as much as much-... as much as I want him in mine." Hermann reaches up and grasps Newt's hand, pressing it into his face and he needs to hold on because he might fly away without Newt to anchor him down and he is and he does and he's kissing Hermann again and smiling against his lips and Hermann's heart is full of terror and wonder and love.

"You said I wasn't allowed to do this but I have to now," Newt's saying as he pulls back to breathe and now Hermann has to focus. "Not a single customer is leaving Kaiju Blue without knowing that I have the best boyfriend _on the planet_. 'Enjoy your latte. By the way, my boyfriend is amazing.' 'Have a nice day. You could only _dream_ of having a boyfriend as fantastic as mine.' 'Savor that muffin. My boyfriend loves me and I love him.'"

Hermann stares at Newt for a moment and then he's closing his eyes and huffing a light laugh through his nose. There's heat high in his cheeks and Newt has to feel it in his fingertips - can no doubt see it, he's so close - but the tension he's holding has lessened and he feels able to breathe again.

"You good?" Newt asks quietly and Hermann nods. "Feels kinda weird being ridiculously happy when my awesome boyfriend looks like he's about to hurl. You-... you want this right? You're not just going along with it to not rock the boat? You can say no-"

" _No_!" Hermann says and he's gripping Newt's hand tightly. "I mean yes, I mean- Yes, I want this. No, I don't want to say no." Hermann brings Newt's hand to his mouth, kisses his knuckles, his fingertips, holds them to his lips as he gathers himself. "I am somewhat... overwhelmed." He looks up at Newt and he feels tentative and he knows he shouldn't, but there's still a fear creeping under his skin that one wrong word will ruin everything. "I-... I can have this?"

Newt's smiling softly at him and he looks a little unsure himself but he's squeezing Hermann's fingers. "You can. _We_ can." He kisses him once gently as though Hermann might break and then he's looking at him seriously. "I want you and your things here. All the time. I want you to not be able to run away and I want me to not be able to _push_ you away. I want us. Together. For a really long time."

Hermann swallows and nods and he can feel the apprehension and fear fading away, replaced by a tightness in his chest that feels good and right and just as overwhelming. "Yes. Yes, this is- You are- I want this. I- Yes. Yes." He looks up at Newt and there's a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth, he bites his lip to try and hold it back but there's a chuckle pushing its way up out of his chest that he cannot contain. A laugh spills out and he's unsure how to deal with it, he's squeezing Newt's hand and patting it foolishly because he needs Newt to know what he doesn't have the physical vocabulary to express - he wants to take Newt by the cheeks and squeeze but also hug him and hold him and take him by the hand and stroke his back, run his fingers through his hair, wrap his arms and legs around him and never let go. He wants to kiss him at once soft, and chaste and meaningful and hard and passionate and rough. He wants to gather him up and keep him safe and _be_ gathered up and kept safe. He wants to do all of it but how can he when he's only one man with four limbs and time is linear? He wants to rewrite the universe to make it possible to condense the emotion of every action into one single, perfect moment and give it to Newt so he can _know_ what Hermann's body is too inarticulate to tell.

"I've never seen you smile like that," Newt says with amazement in his eyes and Hermann has to pull him down into a tight hug, arms wrapped around his torso and hands clenching tightly at his back. "How can I make it happen again?" He asks with a muffled laugh into Hermann's neck, arms trapped between them and fingers pressing into his chest.

"Keep being you," Hermann says with breathless laughter, kisses Newt's shoulder, squeezes him tight. "Just... keep being you."

"I can do that," Newt says fingers stroking lighter, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of Hermann's jaw. 

They lie there in silence broken only by Hermann's occasional, quiet chuckles and the kisses he places on whichever part of Newt's body is nearest at the time - his neck, shoulders, head. He can feel Newt's fingers stroking softly across his skin and can tell that Newt's just letting him hold him cradled against his chest. He loosens his grip and runs his hands up and down Newt's back.

"Sorry," he says once he's calmed some and presses a kiss to Newt's temple.

"Don't ever apologise for being happy," Newt says, smacking him lightly.

"Sorry, I- er. Sorry." Hermann says and scrunches up his face to force himself out of the loop.

"S'okay," Newt says gently, hand rubbing over his chest soothingly. "Did you still want..." Newt presses a kiss to Hermann's neck and Hermann can feel Newt tracing a question mark on his sternum.

"God, _yes_ ," Hermann says and his arms squeeze Newt almost involuntarily.

"You're sure you want it visible? You know how long these things take to fade." Newt asks kissing one side of Hermann's neck and stroking the other with tender fingers that send shivers down Hermann's spine.

"Make it stand out," Hermann says a little shakily. "I want-... I want everyone to know."

Newt's hand cups Hermann's neck as he graduates from soft, light kisses to open mouthed press and slide of lips and tongue up his neck. There's light, teasing suction as Newt kisses and tastes his way up and down Hermann's throat but never in one place and never long enough to bruise. 

Hermann tilts his head to the side a little and finds himself held in place by Newt's hand. He runs his fingers up Newt's back and over his shoulder, wrapping around his upper arm and holding tight as he begins to plead breathlessly. "Please, Newt. _Please_."

Newt lets out a small moan and settles on a place, kissing it once, twice, before sealing his lips over the spot and relaxing in to a steady suckling motion.

Hermann gasps, short and sharp, as he's caught by conflicting urges to arch up into the sensation, and to pull away from the pain. He curves his palm around the back of Newt's head, holding him in place in case the desire to move away proves too enticing. It _hurts_ and he cannot fathom how Newt finds the sensation arousing. He's waiting to feel loved and claimed and cherished and everything he imagined Newt feels when Hermann gives them to him but he cannot get over the sharp sting that feels like panic in the back of his throat and the only thing keeping him from jerking away is the knowledge that others will see it and know he's not alone anymore.

Newt's pulling away and it's relief that powers the exhalation that relaxes his body as Newt catches his breath against his neck and trails his nose up to rub against Hermann's.

"Mine," Newt breathes and there's light dancing in his eyes and Hermann feels the pain throbbing in his neck muted by the happiness flowing through his core.

"Yours," he agrees and brushes Newt back.

Newt laughs and it's light and giddy and he's raising a hand to gesture around the apartment and looking around like it's shiny and new. "Yours."

"Mine," Hermann agrees once more but he's not looking at the apartment.

Newt looks down at Hermann and his smile softens into something warm and intimate. "Welcome home, Hermann," Newt says and kisses him tenderly. "Welcome home."


End file.
